Then, Now, and Forever
by Christel Evelien
Summary: The year is 2008 and Michelle is graduating from Wesleyan University. After four years in Connecticut, she moves back to California to her new apartment in Fremont to start her new job and live out her new life as a college graduate with her boyfriend, friends and family as support.


**Fandom: **Full House

**Title: **Then, Now, and Forever

**Summary: **The year is 2008 and Michelle is graduating from Wesleyan University. After four years in Connecticut, she moves back to California to her new apartment in Fremont to start her new job and live out her new life as a college graduate with her boyfriend, friends and family as support.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Full House; those all belong to Jeff Franklin, the creator. However, the only things I do own are any unfamiliar characters that were not originally in the show.

* * *

><p><strong>- Saturday, May 17, 2008 Wesleyan University -**

Michelle stared out into the sea of people, her heart hammering in her chest, palms clammy, and tears swelling up in her eyes. This was the day she'd been waiting for. College Graduation Day. The auditorium boomed as thousands of hands came together as Michelle lifted the hem of the cardinal red gown and prepared to walk the stage. In the front row of the balcony was her family, boyfriend and high school friends whom she'd had stayed in contact with, she smiled when she saw that flawless smile of her boyfriend's that Michelle had fallen in love with. Michelle heard her name and she began to walk to get her diploma.

Suddenly, upon reaching the steps to get onto the stage, her foot caught the lip of the top step and she fell square on the stage. The whole audience boomed in laughter. Michelle's face turned the same shade as her gown as she ran off the stage in shambles

Michelle's eyes shot open as she let out a blood-curdling scream that awoke her roommate on the bottom bunk.

"Michelle? What's wrong?" She questioned sleepily, her eyes still shut.

"Izzy, I had _the most _terrible dream! Nightmare, actually," she huffed in reply, trying to catch her breath.

Izzy let out a loud yawn as she peeled her eyes open and swung her legs off the bed, she patted the spot next to her and offered, "Come down here, let's talk."

After Michelle scrambled down from the top bunk, she and Izzy were curled up in their blankets with a couple of flashlights.

"How'd this nightmare start off?" Izzy asked

"It was tomorrow night at graduation; I was getting ready to walk the stage and all of a sudden I tripped in front of _the whole_ crowd, and they all started laughing at me, then I ran off." she explained the dream.

Izzy let out a few short chuckles under her breath, that Michelle did hear. "It's not funny, Iz."

"I'm sorry, Chelle, but it is kinda funny," she said in between spurts of laughter. Michelle crossed her arms and glared at her in response.

"Michelle, it is very common for people to trip or do something to embarrass themselves on graduation day. The trick is to go with the flow, and maybe a few shots of tequila will help ease the nerves as well," Izzy suggested, nudging her side with her elbow.

Michelle could no longer keep a straight face and she started laughing along with her friend. "Oh, Iz, you always know just exactly what helps. Tequila eases the nerves, sleeping with one leg out keeps you from vomiting when you've got the spins. Anything else I should know about before we say goodbye?"

"I'll make you a book of all my great words of wisdom on life."

After a moment of laughing and then a short brief moment of silence, Michelle let out a sigh as she leaned up against the wall, "Remember when we first met?"

"Boy do I ever, you _hated _me."

"I didn't _hate_ you, I just thought you lived a different lifestyle than me."

"And now what do you think?"

"I'm glad the Wesleyan Housing Department put us together. I never would've learned to loosen up if it hadn't been for you."

**- 4 years, 9 months earlier -**

Michelle stood staring at the door to room 409 which the RA had decorated with a sign in the shape of California with Michelle's name, major, a star on the city where she comes from and the dorm room number; and another sign in the shape of Minnesota with Isabella's (Izzy's) name and everything that Michelle's had, except with her own information.

She opened the door and walked in to see Isabella kicked back on her futon with a red solo cup on the nightstand beside her, playing on her PS2. Michelle set her bags down by the closet and lifted the bag with her bedding in it onto the top bunk, and then turned around to greet her roommate.

"Hi, I'm Michelle," she introduced herself.

"Isabella, but _please_ call me Izzy, or Iz," she replied, taking a swill of her drink.

"So... You're from Minnesota?"

"Yeah, a very small town called Rothsay," Izzy told as she intensely played her video game. "Die, you bastard, die."

"What're you playing?"

"Final Fantasy X."

"What's the point?"

"A group of adventurers and their quest to defeat a rampaging monster known as Sin. The main player, Tidus, that's who I am right now, is a blitzball star who finds himself in Spira after his home city of Zanarkand is destroyed by Sin. " Izzy explained the game.

"Interesting," Michelle goes to start unpacking all of her things.

"Want something to drink?"

"What'd you have?"

"I'm drinking a Captain Diet, but I can pretty much make you anything, you name it."

"What's a Captain Diet?"

Izzy lets out a short laugh, "I take it you don't drink much. It's Captain Morgan and Diet Coke."

"Um... No thank you, I'll just stick with my Shasta."

"Whatever."

"How did you get alcohol? Aren't you underage?" Michelle asked curiously, as she folded her clothes and put them in her dresser.

"Yes, but my parents are _totally _cool. They helped me get it in here, I just have to lock it up or hide it because the RA's can't dig through your things- they can only search what's out."

"Good to know," Michelle unconsciously nodded and went to hang up a few of her good shirts in the closet.

**- Present Day -**

Michelle and Izzy remained in Izzy's bed, laughing and reminiscing about the past four years and how those years brought them closer in their friendship.

"You up for a race in LA Rush?" Izzy asked, picking up the PS2 controllers and handing one off to Michelle.

"Sure. That's another thing, I never would've been a big gamer if it wasn't for you."

Izzy laughed as she mixes each of them a solo cup of Captain Diet while the system powered up, she handed one to Michelle and kept the other, they do a cheer and took their first swill, "To graduation."

"To graduation," Michelle repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you guys think? I will try and update the next chapter as soon as I can. Please remember to review, favorite, follow, subscribe. Thank you much!<strong>


End file.
